theseviolentdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Hawkins
Jim Hawkins is played by xEnchantedRose in the "These Violent Delights" roleplay series. The History Murderer﻿ When Jim was growing up his mother, Sarah Hawkins, constantly took care of him as his father, Joseph Korso, was always away on business. Although he would come back occasionally, but only for a short while before leaving again. This was the way life was for Jim until he was 11 and one morning he woke with a start after hearing a loud noise from downstairs. He ran down to see his mother lying on the floor covered in blood, his father told him that she had collapsed and died. For the next 5 years Korso trained Jim so he was skilled in hand to hand combat and the use of different weapons. Jim hated the training, as it meant he couldn't socialise with other kids his age, his father was all the company he had and Jim resented him for it. When Jim was 16 he was hiding from his father after they had a bad arguement. It was while he was hiding that he saw Korso beat up and kill a young girl. A few weeks after that Korso decided that it was Jim's turn to kill and take up the "family business." He brought a young girl off of the streets and threw her in front of Jim and handed him a sword. Jim was confused at first but his father soon made it clear what he wanted him to do. But after hearing the girls pleas to spare her life, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He smiled at her, telling her everything would be ok as he helped her up. But Korso had other plans and shot the girl. He told Jim that he was ashamed of him and left him to watch her bleed out and die. Jim just sat there, feeling small and useless, a failure in his fathers eyes. A few months passed and Jim knew he had to prove himself to his father. He found a man on his own and started fighting with him. But he underestimated him and he pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at Jim. Suddenly Korso appeared, having followed Jim as he had been acting suspiciously recently. He broke the man's neck, killing him and dumping his body nearby. Jim didn't understand why his father did it, surely he would be better off without Jim holding him back. But Korso knew what it was like to be in his shoes, as his relationship with his own father wasn't a particularly healthy one. He gave Jim a second chance, to finally prove his worth to him. He found Jim's childhood friend, his last ties to humanity and toyed with her as he waited for Jim to arrive. She instantly recognised him, even though they hadn't seen each other since Jim's mother died. Korso handed him a flaming torch and she jumped in fright, Jim saw this and extinguished the flames. She sighed in relief and ran to him. She went to kiss him, unaware that he was pulling out a hidden dagger. He knew he owed it to his father to do well after he had saved his life, so he stabbed her just before their lips met and he watched her fall to the ground. His father smiled proudly at Jim and all his anxieties and doubts about murder simply disappeared. His father was proud of him and that was all that mattered. As the months went by they travelled the country, killing countless women as they went. The only thing Jim knew was that he was finally happy, like he was before his mother died. A few days after they had returned home, Korso brought a girl back with him. Jim was shocked, as they never killed anyone in their own home. But his father didn't have any plans to kill her, not yet at least as he said she would be staying with them for a while. After questioning his fathers motives, he told him to mind his own business... Escape The girl, Ara, had been staying with Jim and Korso for a few months and with each passing day Jim was more curious as to who she was and why she was there. He also realised that during this time, he and his father hadn't gone out to kill, not even once. One day Jim walked in on Korso and Ara talking, as if they'd known each other for years. He didn't fully understand the parts of the conversation he had heard, but knew he had to finally confront Ara about who she was. He found her out in the garden and watched her for a second before speaking. Ara was startled at first, but soon got the courage to speak to Jim for the first time since she'd arrived. She tried to dismiss his questions but knew this was only making him angry and when she saw the look on his face, a look he adopted from Korso before he would hurt or kill someone, she knew she had to tell him the truth. She blurted it out quickly, not knowing what his reaction would be. She saw the look fade, replaced by one of confusion and so she started to explain their past. Ara began to explain about their childhood and how they were always together. How she knew what really happened on their father's "business trips", how he would use that time to murder women and return home like nothing had happened. When she confronted him he sent her away instead of killing her, as she was still only a child. Telling Jim and their mother that she was killed in an accident on a father/daughter outing. Jim remembered what had happened and how devastated he was when he was told of his sisters death. Ara continued her story, telling Jim of when she turned 16 and found her way back home, not being able to go on without seeing them again. Sarah was stunned to see her, but knew immediately that she was her daughter. Ara tried to tell her mother of who Korso really was, not realising that he was in the house. Korso overheard them talking and walked in, dismissing Ara's accusations, but Sarah started asking questions about his trips and why he told her that their daughter was dead. Korso, knowing that Ara had to be dealt with now before she became a bigger threat, threw her to the ground and pulled out a knife. Sarah cried out for him to stop and he turned on her instead, plunging the knife into her chest. Jim interrupted and shouted at her, not believing the story to be true, after all Korso had told him that their mother had just collapsed, missing the fact that she was laying in her own blood. Ara begged him to believe her, telling Jim that Korso was the liar and everything he's told Jim had been a lie. Jim tries to gather his thoughts and finally looks at Ara, asking her why she left him, if what she said was true. She just looks at him and continues her story. She knew that now she was old enough, Korso wouldn't hesitate in finishing what he had started. She heard Jim's footsteps and as Korso was distracted by Sarah's death, she slipped away, not wanting Jim to see her die and have to deal with that for the second time. Ara collapsed as her story ended, knowing that Korso had poisoned her earlier, after finally becoming tired of her presence and to get rid of her once and for all. Knowing that she didn't have much time left, she asks Jim to promise her that he'll leave their father. Jim, scared of what Korso would do to him if he tried to run, told Ara that he couldn't do that. Ara saw the look in his eyes and knew that part of him still loved their father, despite everything that had happened, after all Korso hadn't tried to kill Jim and had brought him up safely albeit in a twisted sort of way. So she simply apologises for not being there for him when he needed her and that she loved him and always had, her final words a farewell to her baby brother. Grief-stricken, Jim doesn't realise Korso walking behind him, he apologised for his loss, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort Jim but he immediately pushed him away. Jim started shouting at Korso, his anger towards his fathers actions finally boiling over. After jim blamed Korso for Ara's death, he simply said that it was necessary for their survival. Jim didn't understand how he could be so heartless to his own daughter ... his sister. Not being able to take anymore, Jim hit his father with a glass bottle, rendering him unconscious and ran. As he looked back at his home, thinking of his mother and sister and the happy times they shared, he wondered what he was going to do now. He didn't want to kill again, but thanks to his father's training and the months they spent killing together, he knew that sooner or later his thirst for blood would get the better of him and he would kill again. He knew Korso would be looking for him once he woke up, but he couldn't turn his father into the police as Korso's darkest secrets were now his own. So as he started his solar surfer, he decided to start a new life, where his lust for killing could be controlled, as an assassin for hire... The Personality Jim finds it hard to trust people, especially older males and won't open up to someone easily. He refuses to let anyone know of his past, unless a client asks him about his training and skills as a fighter and even then he won't mention who trained him. If he sees a child or woman getting hurt by an older male he makes it his business to protect them, due to not being able to protect his mother and sister from his father. During his training, his father taught him to manipulate and find ways to gain the trust of others, especially women. He also has extensive knowledge of fighting and weaponry. If backed into a corner he won't hesitate to fight back and will fight to the death if necessary. He has a thirst for blood, thanks to his fathers influence, but hopes that his job as an assassin will help control his urges and stop him from going on a violent killing spree. The Assassin Jim will kill anyone for a client, as long as they're willing to pay for his services. Although he is reluctant to kill children and young women, which is reflected in the high price he sets for these types of victims. He is willing to kill older males for almost any price, as he sees them as surrogates for his revenge against his father.﻿